Episode 9355 (17th January 2018)
Plot On her smuggled phone, Anna calls Gary and tells him that Eileen has taken Phelan's side once more and that Seb is again their only hope. She is caught with the phone and forced to hand it over. Sarah notices that Craig and Bethany are acting strangely towards each other. Toyah waits for Peter to return and say sorry, suspicious that something is going on between him and Carla. Having woken up on the flat sofa, Peter is advised by Adam not to saying anything to Toyah about attacking Billy. Eva goes to see Dr Gaddas to ask for a pregnancy scan and is forced to admit her previous scare was a fake. She's tells her that she's desperate to know the truth this time. Sarah tells Gary that Bethany blocked his texts but the girl's unrepentant. Dr Gaddas arranges a scan that afternoon for Eva. Peter comes back into the Rovers with flowers, but he walks in at the same time as Carla, creating a bad effect. Sean hands over his samples but Aidan and Carla find they've been cut up. Having been tipped off by Nicola, Gary tracks down Abi and Seb to a cafe. The lad tries to run off but Gary stops him and begs him to help Anna. Seb tells him Phelan killed Luke and he's scared that he could be next. Simon is made to clean out the pub cellar. Toyah tells Peter he's been acting strangely since Christmas but he promises that nothing's going on. She doesn't believe him. Gary reports Phelan to the police for Luke's murder. Billy is told he will be discharged soon. Eileen tells him that Todd has rung Jason to say he and Summer are lying low to avoid the police. Sean questions Hope and Ruby. Hope tells him that her sister was responsible. Phelan gets the factory refurbishment job back off Aidan. DC Yates calls at No.11 to talk to Phelan about Luke's murder. Eva's scan confirms she is seventeen weeks pregnant and she tells Shona that Aidan must therefore be the father. Phelan is taken to the station for questioning. Tim and Gary watch as he's driven away. Craig calls at Tassels wanting to talk to Bethany but she refuses. He intimates that they're finished and she flounces off to the dressing room. Tim and Gary visit Anna and update her on what's happened. She worries that Phelan will now be after Seb and the two men need to find him and make sure the lad's safe. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Linda - Nasreen Hussain *DC Yates - Kent Riley *Sam Bryce - Amy Dolan *Lulu Lockett - Kel Allen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Anson Ward *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *Norcross Prison - Anna's cell and visiting room *Tassels - Main bar area *Cafe Notes *Last appearance of Abi Franklin until 20th April 2018. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary begs Seb to help Anna; Shona accompanies Eva to the hospital; and Sean becomes the victim of sabotage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,565,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes